the vampire and the werewolf
by afred
Summary: when a vampires mate is kidnapped by a werewolf he goes out looking for her what if a white werewolf has all the answers


**THE VAMPIRE AND THE WOLF PART 1**

It's been 2 fore nights since it happened 2 fore nights those animals had took her from me. It was the 1st of the month of cancer me and my beloved in the spring lush forest on a wonderful full moon night were wondering through the trees. She was freezing I could not comfort her without worsening the situation. I am a vampire she looked at me her beautiful eyes with determination to show affection. Her lips pressed against mine with passion. Then a sharp pain tore throw my back. A second sharp pain tore through my chest my hand the color of crimson.

I watched as the werewolf scratched her taking her leaving me in darkness. I woke up there was no sign of her or the creature. 2 fore nights went by I was learning about werewolves how to find them or at least when do they come out. I asked my sire about them and told me to wait till the full moon. It was the full moon night I was desperate waiting for something anything. Then in the woods I heard a howl my heart skipped a beat. That must be the werewolf's mate if I have her she would lead me to her husband and my love. I ran excited then I stopped my fangs twitched her blood smelled…heavenly I kept running then I saw her it was beautiful her silky fur was white and soft she smells tasty my fangs twitched.

It notices me and charges I dodge its claws of death. I punch it off of me and try to bite it. Then she kicks me off, I take it. I roll with it on the ground I bite her neck sucking some of the liquid. It throws me off and holds its neck, I run away to a trap the blood was tasty I was red with anticipation. I saw the creature running towards me; I put on the mask and spray. It was a powerful agent it will knock her out.

It is sleeping its bloody mouth full of the stench of its fallen prey. I see the creature it is beautiful its muscles and humanoid physique make it delicate but this is about my girlfriend. The creature is shifting then…ELLA she was on the floor she was naked and sleeping she smells beautiful better then she was when she was human. I picked her up the emotions just wash over me I cry as I kiss her gently, your mine Ella. She was sleeping soundly as I carry her home.

MORNING

She was laying down sleeping her blood smells great heck amazing I had to control myself. I lay next to her remembering the first day we met almost like out of those terrible twilight movies. _Ella come on you promised, I know but I have too I'm working for this older guy and well you know. Fine you owe us one they laughed, _and you think it was months ago.

_Um yeah you're kind of…handsome I interrupted; _I knew she was it although I realized that although I have a physical appearance of at least my late teens to twenties I was more than 50 years old I am powerful for my age according to most. _So um you're a vampire I stared at her with my red eyes, of course I said almost as if it's normal I also am the leader of a clan of vampires we. _She was very young 16 now on seventeen. I kiss her, DANIEL she screamed I held her. Its ok Ella I'm here and I'm never ever letting you go. We kissed, who was it that took you Ella? I can't I don't want you to hurt him, I was shocked. Why he took you why defend him, she looks at me with anger in her eyes. You're going to kill him aren't you well I won't let you.

Ella just let me see him, no she said. Will you promise not to hurt him it's just that I care for him he looked after me? I won't if you let me see him, she smiles as we kiss. Its time Ella I don't care if you're a werewolf. We kissed more; I was already naked in anticipation. I press my fangs on her neck, the scent of her is amazing I like her better as a werewolf. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this I whispered against her neck. I bite her in the neck the liquid was unlike anything my most animalistic emotions just come out as we join in union.

LATER

I was there sleeping with her in my arms, well that was amazing morning sunshine. She was smiling her yellow wolf eyes very attractive, you did it rough. I know I said I held her against my chest looking at the wound I made. You are healing nicely, Daniel you said that vampires can you know get girls pregnant, and my sweet? Can we have children I know they will be different and all but I want to have a family, I don't know about that but I will try something I will adopt a baby werewolf just for us. She smiled happy that thing for now will be peaceful

MEETING THE WOLF PACK

There they are worried about me Ella said looking at the pack searching for her, she gets out the car with me behind her looking for joseph. ELLA WHO IS THIS? I was repulsed but kept my cool, this is Daniel my boyfriend and where is joseph? Over there they said. What I saw was strange he was extremely young almost his body was babyish and wasn't as muscled as you would expect a werewolf's to be. I was disgusted by his nakedness but these people have certain tendencies that I will respect. He was on a hill looking over the mountains.

Hello um I am Daniel and you took my girlfriend I am doing this because well you looked after her; I recited those words in my head. Who are you vampire, so you're the werewolf that took my girlfriend? Yeah what is it to you he said, he faces me his bravery is admirable. I wanted to say this thank you for looking after Ella ok. I hate you vampires you think your gods yet most of you can't even fight a lone werewolf, um beg your pardon.

You heard me freak I don't like you and if you hurt her I swear I will kill you, you little shit. STOP Ella went in the way, you both are like children god can you both settle it. NO NOT WITH THIS THIS THING, oh and you're not a thing I yelled? He tries to get through Ella trying to bite the shit out of me. No joseph please you're always be my brother, I want to keep you safe Ella I love you like a sister. I consider what he said, and I want to be there sis for you. She kisses his lips softly. They hugged, you are very special to me all of you the pack surrounded her and gave her a warm hug. I'm sorry I acted rash Daniel perhaps you guys can see our leader he is the big shot of this giant pack, I'm sorry I acted rash and if you need a family I will provide one for you. Thanks he said, we all stood there wondering what the future might hold for us.

HAPPY WEEK

It took much persuasion but we finally arranged a peace party between our species. The next challenge was being prepared werewolves are for better or worst independent and rebellious creatures with tempers. I looked at the picture great shape and precision, Daniel are you sure about this werewolves are dangerous. Of course dad I want to make peace and well our covens meeting will help I know the rest are wary but we all know that at least in this area we can live in peace with them. Ok if you think that but the members of our coven are worried, tell them not to the worst they will do is display bad manners.

He looks and realizes that we may have peace with the wolf pack. We waited for an hour then they came with satire they had nature inspired clothing most of them are really young well at least some of them looked that way because werewolves don't age. I walk up to them they didn't have full clothes on, well so guys why do you beast dress up a small ten year old vampire named Alex interrupted? Because we want to piss people like you off a ten year old werewolf boy interrupted, oh I like him Alex said looking at the young werewolf with a sadistic look. So this is your place of meeting, yes our coven is larger than most.

Covens usually consist of 2 or more powerful vampires who agree to share territory and not kill each other another werewolf cuts in. thanks the leader said, I see Ella and joseph talking they are very close. So guys how are you doing, Daniel um yeah well look like I will leave you 2 alone? Joseph walks to the group who are looking at the food on the table. So that was strange, Ella silently walks me to a room the only empty room in this place. She is wearing a pelt and some nature inspired clothing I was disturb by the parts that were exposed but it's enough. Um how is your leader you know Ella asked, he has an aversion to wolves but doesn't attack them. What if one live with one of his members, well I don't know where this conversation is going.

I'm pregnant, my spine tingled my fangs twitched. WHAT! You are pregnant? Yes and you're the only being I slept with so it's obviously yours unless I'm a reptile. I grabbed her and kissed her I love you and I want to be there for our child. Thanks lets save the news for the meeting, we walked hand in hand together to the meeting. There we see our leaders sitting in opposite ends I see Alex and the young werewolf boy talking getting really friendly. I see a werewolf and a vampire flirting, attention I said attention I repeated, and so how are all of you enjoying this festive event? They all said agreed that the party was surprisingly decadent. My father looked at me his eyes tries to read me, well my wolves and vampires I have a splendid announcement that may be of interest to all of you! IM PREGNANT my girlfriend yelled! Everyone was shocked and josephs father was happy he was the leader. The two ten year olds were shocked, well this is a strange turn of events I heard my father mumble. I kiss my girlfriend so let's talk about adoption.

5 YEARS LATER

Can you please tell us how I and Luke were born? Ella looked at them, well Lazarus you're a werewolf vampire hybrid and your brother, Ella looked at Luke, was adopted. Yeah, Luke said excited to hear our story later we all slept on the same bed. I look at Luke remembering the time he was found the wolf pack turned him into a werewolf to save him but didn't have the resources to nurse him Ella fell in love with him and like I foreseen during after our first time adopted him. Lazarus almost killed Ella at birth they were both born at the same month, I love you Ella I love you too and joseph is taking them both to the park to control their inner wolf. We look at Luke and Lazarus both very loving and in many ways possessive of each other they hug each other sleeping. Remember what the seer said about them, the prophecy said that both of them will lead the world but in what way. I don't know Ella we might have to find out. wolf turns into her wolf form and we go outside to do our business if you know what i mean. i hold her wolf body against my naked one, lets be a little animalistic tonight my love, we like doing it in her wolf form. she smiled and i kiss her muzzle we lay down us growling and enjoying our beastial ritual

THE END OR IS IT


End file.
